Because of Me
by PJOnHP
Summary: Annabeth gets kidnapped and it's because of Percy. Percabeth! Was called Is It Worth It before.
1. Taken

Percy Jackson was smiling in his sleep.

"Percy, Percy . . . wake up" said Sally Jackson also smiling.

Percy woke up with a huge yawn. He was really happy but he didn't remember why. Then it came to him. He was finally going to see Annabeth! She had been gone for two weeks on vacation with her mortal family. She came back last night and he was spending all day with her today. He was supposed to meet her at Central Park by "their tree" at 9. He looked at the time, it was 8:50.

"AAH, ANNABETH IS GONNA KILL ME!" Percy yelped.

Percy threw on some clothes and gobbled down his breakfast as fast as he could. Suddenly his phone rang and he looked at it in confusion.

**Percy's POV**

_I wonder who's calling._ Not a lot of people had his number because his phone was only for emergencies. Using cell phones for demigods was like telling monsters I hope you're hungry cause I taste good.

When I opened my phone it said that Annabeth was calling. Annabeth never used her phone unless it was for emergencies! Quickly I answered the phone.

"Percy they're here and they want –Aaaah!" Annabeth said into her phone.

Suddenly the phone went dead and I just stared at it in shock for about 30 seconds.

"Percy, honey is everything ok?" Sally asked him.

"Mom, A . . . Annabeth . . . Percy stammered.

"Is Annabeth ok? What happened? What did she say? You know what take these keys and go to her! Hurry! " Sally said in one breath.

My battlefield reflexes were pretty much the only reason I was already moving because I was still in shock. _Oh Gods_ _I hope Annabeth is okay. _I was driving as fast as the car would go and not caring that I could get in major trouble for speeding. Annabeth was the only thing on my mind now.

**Annabeth's POV**

_Oh Gods . . . I was surrounded by monsters. It was actually kind of funny because a lot of mortals were passing by but no one saw these scary looking monsters. It was the kind of thing Percy would have pointed out. If only Percy was here, he'd save me, he was always there for me . . . Annabeth Chase, CONCENTRATE! Wait, that voice is familiar. . ._

"Annabeth just tell us where Perceus Jackson is and we'll leave you alone. There's no where to run. We know everything about you, like where you live for instance with your dad, step - mom, and two step – brothers." Spoke a voice from behind the monsters.

"Think about it. We won't hurt you if you tell us, but try and hurry because these monsters here think you look like a delicious meal!"

"I'll never tell you where Percy is!!" Annabeth yelled at the voice.

_Oh my Gods! This guy has been following me around! And they're after Percy! Why did I tell him I'm in trouble! He's coming right now! I have to warn him to stay away but how?_

Suddenly all the monsters and a couple of half – bloods advanced on me, closing me in. All I had was my knife. But I wasn't just going to give up. I slashed and jabbed as fast as I could, everywhere I could. But I knew it wasn't enough. They came closer and closer. Then all at once the monsters attacked. I put on my invisibility hat hoping I could sneak out in the entire ruckus. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and swiftly my vision started going black. I tried hard not to pass out but I was only able to stagger a few steps before I fell to the ground. My invisibility cap fell off and the last thing I saw was a blurry face above me.

**Percy's POV**

I got to the tree we always meet at and it was a mess. There was dirt, grass and leaves everywhere. Looks like there had been a fight here. My heart all of a sudden sunk because near the tree I saw two things: Annabeth's knife and her invisibility cap. I walked over and picked them up. I let out a gasp because they were both covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**For all those people who reviewed my first chapter, Thanks! This is my first story and I want to know what you think about it so please review! **_**Cough, Cough **__**Bailey**__** . . .**_** Oh, and I want at least 5 reviews before I update. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am so not Rick Riordan . . .**

Percy's POV

I decided to go to Camp Half-Blood. I hadn't been there in a while but I figured Chiron was the best person to help. I wasn't paying attention to the roads much because I was trying to figure out what had happened. When Annabeth called all she said was that they were there and they wanted something before the phone cut off. I wondered who they were. Monsters? But Annabeth was more than capable of handling monsters. She wouldn't call me just for that. And what did they want? They whoever they were, after her for some reason and I guess they wanted something from her. I had spent a whole hour in the park hoping that maybe she had gotten hurt but d=she was still in the park somewhere. But I knew I was just trying to convince myself. I mean why else would her cap and knife be lying there and not be with her. Actually it had looked like someone had put them there . . . as if they knew someone would look for Annabeth there . . . as if they knew I would look for her there!

_Honk! Honk! Honk!_

I realized that while trying to figure out what had happened to Annabeth, I had accidentally stopped in the middle of the highway. I concentrated on my driving so I could get to camp and talk to Chiron faster.

When I got there I saw Peleus guarding camp borders as usual. There were campers running around laughing. _It's nice to know at least some things haven't changed. _I went inside camp. There so many faces around me, most of them unfamiliar. I walked up to the Big House and saw Chiron coming out the doors talking to a camper with a smile on his face. He wasn't sitting in a wheelchair like he often does but he was walking around normally. Well, as normal as a centaur can walk anyway. He saw me standing there and his smile stretched even further.

"Percy, my boy, I haven't seen you in so long! How is everything and what about your mom and Annabeth?" He asked.

I hadn't said a word since I left from Central Park. My mouth felt like it was glued shut. But in response I held up 2 things. Annabeth's knife and hat.

I was inside the Big House alone with Chiron. Well not really alone, as Mr. D was sitting there playing cards. But he might as well not have been there because he hadn't said anything to either of us yet.

"Percy, I know this is hard but I need you to tell me what happened." Chiron said. I couldn't speak. I felt as if someone had rubbed coarse sandpaper against my throat. I forced myself to tell Chiron what had happened. I told him everything that had happened to me since I woke up. He told me, that the best thing to do was to get a quest and leave tomorrow.

"Tomorrow! Chiron, I can't wait till tomorrow, I have to go now!" I practically yelled

"Percy calm down. Quests always start in the morning and anyway I thought you would want Nico and Grover to go with you?" He said

"I do, but what does that have to do with leaving tomorrow?" I asked less loudly.

" Grover is trying to spread the Wild and Nico is finding all of Hade's mortal children. They cannot reach here until tomorrow." He replied.

"Percy just get some rest you look horrible. I have a feeling you'll really you're your strength on this quest." He told me.

I walked outside and noticed the sun was starting to set. Wow, almost the whole day had gone by. I walked over to the beach, one of my favorite spots at Camp Half-Blood, and sat down. I don't know how long I had been staring at the ocean and the sun setting over it when I fell asleep. I woke up who knows how long later and it was completely dark out. I went to my cabin where I was supposed to be. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, but I regretted it later.

_Annabeth was right in front of me. I tried to reach out and touch her but I either didn't have arms or they didn't work. She looked horrendous (a word I had learned from her). She was bleeding in several spots and you could see back and blue bruises all over her. Someone came up behind me and I tried to turn around to see who it was, but I couldn't see who it was. There was a shadow in Annabeth's face. Something flickered on her face, was she scared? Yeah, right, Annabeth doesn't get scared. Right? I looked at her face again and now it was defiance written on her face, definitely not fear._

"_Have you had enough, little precious one?" A voice dripping with sarcasm filled the room._

_Annabeth flinched. _

"_Never! You will never get what you want!" She said confidently._

"_All I want is the answer to one simple question. An answer that I know you have." The voice from behind me said. I could just imagine the smile on his face. I was angrier than I had ever been in my life._

"_Fine, I'll just wait until you come to your senses." The voice said._

_I heard footsteps echoing away from where Annabeth and I were. I called out to Annabeth. Her head lifted up and suddenly she seemed to be able to see me._

"_Percy, what- you have to go NOW!" She whispered loudly._

"_But-"I started to say before I was cut off by her._

"_LEAVE! Please, go!" She said this time with definite fear on her face._

_I heard footsteps coming towards us and before I could do anything else, I woke up._

I was back in the Poseidon cabin, in the dark . . .

**I know, I know sort of a cliffhanger . . .But I will update as soon as I get 5 reviews! SO REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I got 5 reviews in 2 hours!!! Thanks to An't Sayin, Mandy, Percydbro,Adonia63, and BAILAY (yes especially you) for reviewing so quickly! This time I want to get 7 reviews before I update, so a grand total of 20 reviews! (No Bailey you can't review 7 times. . .) Oh and beware of cardboard! Sorry, I just had to say that but if you know what that means you're probably laughing really hard right now . . . any way on to the STORY! Oh and someone asked me this, this story is set about a year after TLO.**

I couldn't believe it! Was what I saw even real? I know sometimes gods or titans not that I knew of any titans outside of Tartarus right now (except for Prometheus) tricked you with dreams. But half-bloods had frighteningly accurate dreams. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to leave for my quest right now.

I grabbed some ambrosia and nectar from my cabin and threw some clothes in to a backpack. Then I ran to the Big House and started pounding on the door as hard as I could. The a thought struck me, it was only 3 am and if Mr. D woke up and got mad, he might incinerate me, but besides that no worries. Chiron answered the door. At first I just stared at his tail and thought, hey, didn't Grover tell me a couple years ago that Chiron wore curlers in his tail? He was right! Any way back to topic, Chiron looked like he had just gotten out of bed (Duh!) and was pretty mad. The he looked at me and cooled down.

"Percy are you okay? You look like you just saw the Furies!" He exclaimed.

"Probably, worse." I told him.

I told him about my dream and that I had to go now. I thought he was going to say no, but he surprised me.

"Percy, but Grover and Nico can't come until morning." He said quietly.

"I know but I have a feeling that this quest is just for me anyways." I said firmly.

He just nodded quietly. He looked straight at my face and suddenly for the first time I was scared. Chiron was really old even though he didn't look like it. He had seen pretty much everything and he knew everything. The look on his face was sad almost as if . . . this had happened before and he knew what was going to happen. Annabeth had run away from her parents at a young age and all those years she was at Camp Half-Blood Chiron had been like her dad.

"Go to Miss Dare and get a prophecy, then, I believe you drove here?"

"Yeah"

"Well then you may use the car to go on your quest or Blackjack whichever you prefer. Normally there would be a camp send-off but seeing as its 3:30 am . . ."

"Don't worry about it Chiron"

I went to Rachel's room. She was the new oracle, and I for one was glad we didn't have to get prophecies from that creepy mummy. I realized I would have to wake her up but just as I was thinking that I saw that the lights of her room were on. I opened the door and stepped inside. Rachel was sitting on a stool and she had a pencil in her hand which she was using to make a sketch of something.

"Um, Rachel?" I called to her.

She turned around, looked at me and smiled.

"Percy, what are you doing up so late?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I told her.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to draw. What about you?"

"I . . . Well, I need a prophecy, Rachel."

She looked confused.

"Right, now?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving as soon as you give me one. I have a quest to go save Annabeth."

"I see."

She brushed the hair out of her face and suddenly she bent over. When she straightened up again her eyes were a serpent green and she stated to speak and it sounded as if there were three Rachels speaking at the same time.

"_The hero shall pursue with a fatal threat_

_He shall remember his future and forget his debt_

_The hero will meet the first of all, first_

_While a plan is being made to quench his thirst_

_The world will disrupt in chaos around him_

_The hero shall see the brightness turning dim"_

Well that certainly didn't sound good. I also noticed that there was no mention of Annabeth at least not directly. I went outside and told Chiron my prophecy. He told me the usual: that not to worry about it, prophecies have double meanings, and you wouldn't know what they meant until they happened. Then he gave some drachmas on loan and told me to try and come back alive with Annabeth.

I got into my mom's car and drove a few hundred feet before I realized I had no idea where I should go. I heard some owls hooting and suddenly there was a bright flash. I turned my eyes away from it and when I looked back Athena was sitting next to me in the car.

"A . . . Athena!" I stammered.

"Yes Percy Jackson, I am Athena. I know you have been sent on a quest to save my daughter Annabeth. I used to think that you should stay away from my daughter but then I said I was wrong. I know that it's not your fault but if you truly care for Annabeth then you'll leave her alone and stay away from her."

"What! But, why, I didn't do anything to her!"

"I'll never understand why Annabeth fell for an idiot like you . . .Did you ever think that maybe they kidnapped Annabeth to get to you?"

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had this project for language arts and I was working like crazy to get it done. I will update as soon as I can, after I have a total of 20 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BAILEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's all I had to say, on to the story!!!**

Athena was gone. I couldn't believe it. They were doing all this to Annabeth because of me. I suddenly realized why Annabeth had wanted me to leave. She was afraid they would get me. The only reason they were hurting her was because they wanted me to come get her. I couldn't believe this! Annabeth didn't deserve this; none of it was her fault. Suddenly I got angry; I was not going to let anything happen to my Wise Girl.

The first thing that I had to do was to decide where to go. I had absolutely no idea where Annabeth was. The prophecy usually said at least a bit about where you were headed even if it was the vaguest hint, but not this time. There was another bright flash and unless my eyes were deceiving me this time it was pink. I averted my eyes for the third time this night. Well actually it was morning seeing as it was like 4 am. Anyway when I looked back there was an extremely gorgeous woman sitting next to me. _She's no where as pretty as Annabeth but I wouldn't recommend telling her, that you knew someone more beautiful._

"Percyyyy!" She squealed.

"Um, Aphrodite. . . what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well checking on you of course! I told you, you were in love with Annabeth" She said happily.

I'd never tell her this cause she might blast me to ashes but for once she was right. But, wait a second . . .

"Aphrodite, you said you would make this interesting for me, with anguish and indecision. Did you plan this?" I asked hoping she wouldn't get offended.

She sighed, "No, but I wish I had!"

I gave her a look of such pure hatred that it made her say something like ooh you two are so cute together.

"Well, Aphrodite, I really have to be going now so . . ." I told her.

"But wait, I nearly forgot why I came here! I decided to help you on this quest. I mean it won't be very entertaining if Annabeth dies, now will it? Ok, Annabeth is hidden from you in Hawaii. That's pretty much all I can tell you" She said as if she had just given me the best news of life.

Then she disappeared . . .

Well while I was driving south on the highway headed towards Florida at 5 am in the morning, I was thinking about how many cars were on the road and hard this was going to be. I mean who drives on the highway at 5 am?! But there were definitely more people than I thought. Anyway at least now I knew where to go, sort of. I was planning to go south near Florida then get a boat and sail myself to Hawaii. But there were a lot of Hawaiian Islands. Which one would Annabeth be on? I realized that even though it was only about 5:30 am, I was stuck in traffic. I decided to take the next exit and go to the coast and just take a boat from here since I could travel a lot faster on water than on land. When I took the exit I had no idea where I was. I was pretty much lost, but since I was the son of Poseidon, I could sense which direction the sea was in. I don't know how to explain it but I just knew which way to head in. It took me an hour and half to finally get to the beach there because I kept hitting dead ends on the road. Maybe it would have been just faster to walk. The sun was up in the sky now and people were starting to come to the beach to have a day of fun. I wished I was just a normal kid with a normal girlfriend like them. I stared out at the ocean for a couple minutes. The ocean always calms me down. Then I dived in the water. I hope nobody saw that because they would think I was completely psycho, since I was still wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It didn't matter what I wore to me because my clothes wouldn't get wet unless I wanted them to. I swam out until I was sure the mortals on the beach couldn't see me, and then I surfaced. I made the water around me rise up in the air to create a rainbow. I pulled a drachma out of my backpack (the backpack was dry too) and threw the drachma into the mist.

"Aaron, I need to borrow a boat. Can you send me the best one you have?" I asked him.

"Of course, Percy. It'll be over to you in about a half hour." He replied.

I told him where I was and he wished me luck before cutting the connection. I just lay on top of the sea floating and thing. Aaron was a nice kid. He was one of the new kids at camp. He was two years younger than me and he reminded me terribly of Beckondorf. He was a really good blacksmith, almost as good as Beckondorf had been. I had been friends with him ever since he arrived at camp. I started thinking about all my friends that had died in the war. There was Beckondorf, Silena, Michael Yew and so many others. If a titan was behind this, he was seriously going to pay.

I was half asleep when the boat arrived. Honestly, I wouldn't have noticed it arrive if it hadn't hit my head. I climbed on and _WOW! _The boat was amazing! It had a kitchen, bedroom, and a planning room! The kitchen was well stocked and I thanked Aaron in my head. I hadn't even thought about food. There was a medical cabinet and it held some ambrosia and nectar in case of emergencies. I used my powers to control the boat and made it head towards the Hawaiian islands. I didn't know which island yet I guess I would just decide when I got there. Then I turned to the bedroom and collapsed on one of the beds. The last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep was: Hawaii is a great place to go on a vacation and to get imprisoned on. . .

**I didn't really like this chapter much but I had to add it in here. I want to know what you think. So REVIEW!!!! I'll try to update quickly but it really depends on you! I'll update as soon as I have 25 reviews (no, they cannot all be by you, Bailey. . .). I'm writing a new story so look out for it! I'm still going to keep going on with this one though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**People have asked me who Bailey is so I thought I'd tell you that she's a really good friend of mine who is also crazzzyyyy (like me)! Anyway I was thinking about doing a chapter in Annabeth's POV, which will mean more chapters for you but I'm not sure so tell me in your reviews! I'll update when I hit 35 reviews!**

I woke up rubbing my eyes. I was still out at sea but I had no idea where. But somehow a part of my brain told me that I was about a half hour away from the island of Hawaii. I went out of the bedroom and found myself staring at a 20 foot tall god. Wait, no, this wasn't a god, this was older, older than Kronos if it was possible. I watched as he (well I guessed it was a he) shrunk down to 6 feet.

When he spoke it was nothing like when Kronos spoke. Kronos's voice was sharp and metallic and it seemed to pierce your mind like a dagger. This guy's voice seemed to be in your head to begin with. It started in the center of your mind and exploded out, if that makes any sense. I felt as if the voice was a bomb exploding in my mind trying to blast my head open.

"Feast your eyes, Perseus Jackson, for you are looking at Ouranos the first ruler of the universe and father of Kronos and grandfather to Zeus."

I realized the boat had stopped in the middle of the ocean. Urghh, I was so near Annabeth, but then this dude had to stop me!

"Umm . . . That's great but I'm kind of busy right now!"

I know, stupid (hey I had a monumental headache from listening to the guy). I know I should have been scared. Kronos was scary and this was his _father_, but I was more mad, make that furious than scared.

"You incompetent fool, they were right! How dare you talk to me with such rudeness? I am not a foolish little god, no; I'm so much more . . . you _will_ suffer for this. I hope watching her _DIE_ will teach you manners, Jackson!"

I wasn't listening (can you seriously blame me! My head felt like it was exploding over and over from the sound of his voice!) but I heard him say the watching her die part.

"Nothing will happen to her!" I told him hoping I at least sounded a bit confident.

"Maybe not right now, but you are not so luck yourself."

He used his sky powers or whatever they were to levitate me into the sky. I kept going higher and higher. _Di Immortales_! He knew Zeus wouldn't allow me in the air! He was going to let the gods do the dirty work for him! He was right, because in that instant lightning struck me even though it was a perfectly sunny day and I fell to the surface of the water so fast that I could feel the air burning my skin. The last thing I remember thinking was, if, my hair was sticking up like it does in movies when people get electrocuted. . .

-------------------------------------Line Thingy-------------------------------------------

I woke up in a blue room. I'm not kidding when I said blue! Everything in the room was a shade of blue. The walls were an ocean blue and the door was a baby blue. The furniture was all blue-green and the bed I was on was sky blue with a bedspread that was navy blue. I looked down at my clothing with was smoky, torn, dirty and definitely not blue. I looked out of place in the room. In fact I was so busy looking at the room that I didn't realize something very important. I was underwater!

I don't know how I didn't notice before, but then I don't get wet unless I want to and I can breathe underwater so . . . There was a window in my room and I got up to open it. When I stood up my legs felt shook and I realized I was really tired. I opened the window and gazed out. There was a school of beautiful green fish swimming nearby. I saw some dolphins playing around while the mermaids sat delicately on rocks, chatting away. My head still ached and hearing all the noise made it hurt more. I lay back down on the bed and rolled so I was on my side. There was a nightstand next to my bed and it held a lamp and some potted seaweed. I laughed quietly thinking of my nickname, Seaweed Brain . . . _Annabeth!_

I quickly sat up and went outside of my room looking for someone who could help me. I suddenly realized where I was, while wandering around. I had only been here once before; I was in my father's palace.

---------------------------------Line Thingy----------------------------------------------

I walked into a room with two huge thrones, one of which was occupied. I walked up to the thrones, knelt before them and quietly said "Father".

My dad looked up from where he was sitting and smiled.

"You're finally awake son!"

"I know, but – wait what do you mean, finally?"

"Well you have been out for a couple days now. Why did you go so high in the sky?" **(A/N rhymes!)**

"It wasn't my fault, and by a couple of days, exactly how many would that be?"

"Only five days, which isn't too bad for you." My father said with a light chuckle.

My face went white.

"I was only kidding, son!" he added with a small frown.

"It isn't that, Annabeth has been kidnapped and I was on a quest to save her! I can't believe I left her like that for five extra days!"

My father definitely had a frown on his face now.

"It isn't you fault, don't blame yourself. But when did this all happen?"

"Well, if I've been out for 5 days like you said, then about a week ago. But didn't you already know? The gods always know about these things."

"Well not this time. I think I'm the only god that knows right now. This isn't right. We were just talking about demigods yesterday and they all knew you weren't in the greatest condition without n=me telling them a thing, but no one said anything about Annabeth! Something is indeed wrong . . ."

**Sorry it took me so long to update! But my aunt had a really cute little baby! Anyway I want 35 reviews to update!!!**


	6. I will not

**Ok, so this chapter is in Annabeth's POV. I asked people in one of my earlier chapters if I should do chapters in her POV but no one replied. I'm doing only this chapter in Annabeth's POV, but if you want me to do more, tell me in your reviews! I know I didn't get as many reviews as I asked for but I figured, I had left the people who actually wanted to read my story, waiting too long. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I opened my eyes and for a moment I thought they were still shut. Then I realized I was in the dark. I had no idea where I was and I struggled to remember what had happened to me. I felt completely gross. I reached up and touched my face and I felt something sticky.

There must have been a window because some faint light entered the place I was in. I used the light to look at my hand and it was covered in something dark red. _Blood. _I suddenly remember what had happened to me. I was going to meet Percy and he was late as usual, when an army of monsters attacked me. I had sensed something and I called Percy, while talking to him and had seen them and told Percy. The phone had been cut off and I realized I was surrounded. I remember fighting the monsters with my knife until something hit me on my head and I backed out. I had absolutely no idea how long I had been out. My stomach grumbled and I realized I was starving I hadn't eaten since before I the fight.

The light in here got brighter and I realized I was right about the window. I could see the sun rising. It looked like it was coming out of the ocean. Wait, ocean? Well I knew I was looking out east because of the sun rising but I could be anywhere, on a beach, an island, oh my gods, was I even still in the U.S.?

I looked at my surroundings and realized I was in a room of some sort. I think it was a prison cell. There were four walls around me, one had a door and the wall opposite to that housed a small window, the one I had been staring out of. I glanced down at myself and boy, I did not look good. My t-shirt was torn in numerous places and my shorts were frayed and looked like they hadn't fared much better than my t-shirt. My sneakers were soiled and my arms and legs were covered in mud and had many half healed cuts on them.

I was sitting on a simple cot and an old fashioned hardback wood chair was the only other item in the room. I stood up, but a searing pain shot up my left leg and I fell back sown onto the cot again. I looked at my left leg and realized my ankle was red and swollen. I gently felt it and grimaced. I seemed like it was broken. My right shoulder also ached and I think I must have hit it _hard_, because it wasn't broken. I attempted to stand again, using the cot to balance and putting all my weight on my right leg. Then I limped over to the door, which wasn't too far because the room was pretty small. I put my hand on the knob and was about to twist it to see if it was open, when I heard some voices right outside the door.

I carefully leaned against the door and listened to the conversation taking place outside.

"You were supposed to bring Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, not some measly daughter of Athena!" An angry, unfamiliar voice yelled.

"But sir-" A different voice, somewhat familiar, spoke.

" Go ahead, let's see what pathetic excuse you have coked up for me!" The first voice sneered with anger.

The other voice, the one I was sure I knew from somewhere spoke again, " Sir Perseus Jackson is invincible and capturing him would be difficult, he survived all the monsters I sent to test him, but I found his weakness. I know he will search for this girl. We can provide him with many challenges, so when he gets here, he will be weak. Seeing his girlfriend tortured will weaken him more and in the meanwhile we can try and force the girl to tell us his weak spot so we can kill him when he arrives."

"What makes you think that this insignificant girl will know his weak spot?", the other voice challenged.

" I have been watching Perseus for a while now and I know that this girl is very important to him. I'm positive he told her and besides I have heard that in the 2nd war against the gods, she took a knife for him. She knew he was invincible, so why would she take a knife for him unless she knew his weak spot?" the other voice defended.

I realized that this was the same person who had brought the monster army and attacked me in Central Park. The voice had seemed familiar when I heard it there too but I still didn't know who it was.

"There is some truth to that, I suppose. Start torturing her for the weak spot as soon as possible. And I hope you know that if this doesn't work, you will face a fate worse than death!", the other voice spoke, in a somewhat calmer manner.

I then heard footsteps heading away from me and I slowly and painfully limped back to my cot. I was more scared than I could remember ever being. I didn't know how they would torture me but I was sure of something. I would _**not **_cave in. I would _**not **_betray Percy. And I would most certainly _**not **_be the cause of Percy's death.

**Well I hope you liked it! I actually think this chapter wasn't half bad! Anyway, instead of me giving a certain number of reviews I want before I update, lets just say the more reviews I get the faster I update! So REVIEW!**


End file.
